frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180308220738
"Even the happiest, most optimistic person in the world can turn bitter after being left and betrayed too many times. Finding out that Grand Pabbie was actually the one who removed all of her true, real, old, original memories of her sisters' magical powers and the childhood accident was painful for her enough, but when someone else has shown Anna all the other true, real, old, original memories of your magic powers instead of Grand Pabbie by giving all of them back to Aren-delle, the same, old, real, usual, happy optimistic Princess Anna of Aren-delle unfortunately died and never ever even comes back. All that's left was nothing more than new, different, unusual, cold, bitter, jealous, envious, rude, ill mannered, disrespectful, impolite, impatient, violent, vengeful, vindictive Princess Anna of Arendelle." Snow Queen Elsa and Wind Princess Breha of Arendelle were purely shocked to hear that their other sister, Anna took the removal of all of her true, real, old, original but repressed memories of her older/elder sisters' magical powers and the childhood accident worse than Elsa and Breha themselves rejecting Anna's quick engagement to Hans during Elsa's coronation day and they've still felt nothing but beyond more and more guilty than before for allowing Grand Pabbie to remove all of their other sister, Anna's true, real, old, original but repressed memories of Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident. "This still isn't Anna at all, is it, Breha?" Elsa asked before Breha shook her head in guilt. "No, but we really should've been straight with Anna from the beginning after we came back home to Aren-delle from the rock trolls after Grand Pabbie healed Anna's head. Can we believe that we allowed him to remove all of our other sister, Anna's true, real, old, original memories of our magic powers and the childhood accident, Elsa?" "No but I should've been there for Anna while we were growing up isolated in Aren-delle together with not just each other but with our other sister, Anna too. I should've never hurt Anna. I should've never frozen Anna's head nor her heart." "I should've never hit her with my strong winds either." "This isn't how we repay Anna for risking her life to save us, is it?" "No!" "I should've never shut Anna out. I should've never ignored Anna for our entire childhood. I should've never pushed Anna away. I should've never frozen her head nor her heart." "I should've never shut Anna out either. In fact, I should've never lied to her about why I wore gloves too just like you did since Papa gave us gloves back when you were nine while I was eight back then and our other sister, Anna was six." "We should've told Anna our secrets." "We really should've corrected our mistakes ourselves." "And worst of all, we've forgotten how to love, accept and embrace not just our magic powers but also be ourselves for who we were born to be, haven't we?" "Yup! We've either gotten either our own different opponents or opponents in common and worst of all, now we got another sister who was our one, last, final personal opponent." "Can't believe our other sister, Anna already had all of her true memories of our powers and the childhood accident back. No wonder she used all of them in order to avenge them, her pain, misery, and suffering while she got her revenge on us, our parents and Grand Pabbie for everything we've done to her."